An inherent technical challenge in the field of packaging design, is that of providing handle structures, by which the user may grasp the package, that are sufficiently strong to support the full weight of the articles contained therein, whilst not unduly adding to the production costs of the packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,777 discloses a means by which material may be struck from portions of a composite top panel to act as reinforcement of a handle structure. Such a method of reinforcement requires the presence of a suitable composite top panel in the packaging and also serves to weaken the structural integrity of the composite top panel. Furthermore, this method allows only for the provision of a second layer of material to serve as reinforcement around the handle structure and cannot provide for a third and subsequent layers.
In many cases, the weight of the articles is such that one or two thicknesses of the packaging material may be insufficient to provide the necessary structural integrity for transporting the article. For example, WO 2004 002 837 discloses a carton wherein the only means by which reinforcement of the handle structures may be achieved is through the provision of dedicated reinforcement panels. However, should additional layers of reinforcement be desired, the invention of WO 2004 002 837 would require the amount of material required for the reinforcement panels to increase proportionately.
Both GB 2325459 and FR 8711249 illustrate, by way of technological background, reinforced handles applied to cartons.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art. It is desirable to provide a reinforced carton handle structure that may provide additional layers of reinforcement around the handle edges, without requiring a proportional increase in material for the reinforcing panels.